Baby Goodnight
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Karena hubungan yang sempurna adalah ketika kau bertengkar layaknya sepasang suami istri, berbicara seperti sahabat, merayu seakan cinta pertama, dan melindungi satu sama lain bagai saudara. Rei Gaara tidak perlu banyak cara untuk mewujudkan semuanya. /AU/ One Shot/ GaaSaku/ Happy reading :3


Angin berembus begitu kencang menerobos helai pakaian tipisku. Jalanan mulai senggang dari biasanya, lampu hias kota kian mempercantik kegelapan langit malam dengan pola kelap-kelip warnanya. Sudah tak banyak orang berdiri di halte bus yang baru saja kulewati—meski hanya melihat sekilas. Kupercepat laju sepeda motorku lagi dengan penuh hati-hati, angin pun semakin terasa menghunus pori-pori. Mulai terpikirkan olehku, jam berapa sekarang?

"Gaara, jangan ngebut lagi..."

Gadis di belakangku berbisik dengan nada takutnya. Kurasakan tangannya semakin melingkar erat di pinggangku, tubuhnya semakin merapat saja membuat punggungku menghangat. Aku masih bisa menahan senyumku akibat sensasi ini. _Ini sudah biasa_. Aku yang memacu adrenalin dan dia yang merengek manja, bukan lagi sesuatu yang membuatku salah tingkah seperti saat pertama kali. Aku pun tak ragu lagi untuk melakukan hal yang ditakutinya.

Bukan bermaksud jahat, karena aku lebih mementingkan tugasku untuk mengantarnya pulang tepat waktu—sesuai janji pada ayahnya. Tapi, hari ini dia berhasil membuatku melupakan apa itu waktu, apa itu batas-batas yang telah kutetapkan. Hingga tak ada lagi opsi tersisa selain memangkas jarak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gaara! Aku sudah bilang jangan ngebut! Kau ini tuli, ya?" Dia mulai rewel. Aku tak menggubris apa pun. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku memelankan laju kendaraan hanyalah….

"Hujan,"

Yang besarnya tak main-main, ini terlalu mendadak. Dan aku ingat tidak membawa jas hujanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Baby Goodnight**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU/ GaaSaku/ Romance/ Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tak henti-henti melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ini gawat, waktu sudah berjalan di luar ekspektasi. Sakura hanya bisa meratapi hujan di depannya dengan mata yang memelas. "Ayah pasti membunuhku..."

Gaara menoleh kala gadis itu menggumam dengan tampang menyedihkan. Apa boleh buat, hujan begitu deras memaksa mereka berteduh sementara. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda. Benar-benar dua anak manusia yang terpojok oleh keadaan.

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah kubilang tidak usah nonton film itu. Kita jadi terlambat pulang dua jam."

"Tapi film itu bagus sekali, Gaara! Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau tidak bisa menontonnya sama sekali. Kau tidak ikhlas ya, menemaniku?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Gaara, meski ia tahu jurus itu takkan menghapus mimik datar Gaara padanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya biasa seolah sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi.

"Jangan diulangi lagi," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya melipat bak orang menahan kesal. "daripada tidak nonton film, akan lebih menyesal lagi kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat hujannya sebesar itu?" Gaara menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Kau mau kuantar pulang basah kuyup? Kedinginan? Habis itu kau akan dimarahi ayahmu, lalu besoknya tubuhmu demam. Mau?"

"….."

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam menggigit bibirnya. Gaara galak sekali jika sudah serius. Sakura tak bisa menjawab apa-apa kecuali berkata _'Benar juga, ya.'_ dalam hatinya. Ia tak masalah diomeli Gaara karena sifatnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir, selalu kelewat protektif padanya. Padahal status mereka hanya teman selama ini, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti ayah pada anak. Salah sedikit saja ia akan jadi banyak bicara dari biasanya. Dan setelah itu ia akan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura tanpa dosa seperti sekarang, benar-benar khas sifatnya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih. Bukannya kau lebih galak dariku?" Gaara memberikan senyum jahil seraya merangkul pundak gadisnya. "Sebaiknya kau hubungi ayahmu. Bilang saja kau terjebak hujan di sini dan tidak bisa pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau Ayah memarahiku? Aku tidak berani..." Kepala merah muda Sakura bersandar lesu pada pundak tegap Gaara.

"Dengarkan saja kalau ayahmu marah dan jangan membantah."

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura menuruti solusi sahabatnya untuk berkata jujur. Ia menghubungi kontak Haruno Kizashi dengan perasaan _dag dig dug_. Nada sambung terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinganya, separuh hati Sakura berharap Kizashi tidak usah mengangkat telepon itu saja sekalian.

_'Kau di mana, Sakura?'_

Sakura menutup kelopak matanya erat mendengar suara Kizashi. "Ayah, aku..."

_'Di luar hujannya deras sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa?' _Nada bicara Kizashi berubah khawatir.

"...umm, aku sedang berteduh sekarang dengan temanku." Sakura melirik Gaara hati-hati, "Tapi aku pasti pulang _kok_, Ayah tunggu saja di rumah."

_'Kau mau pulang hujan-hujan begini!? Kau bisa basah kuyup kedinginan, Sakura! Ayah tidak mau kau sampai sakit, jangan gegabah!'_ bola mata Sakura berputar malas dengan mulut terbuka. Otaknya merasa _de javu_ dengan omelan satu itu. _'Sudah, menginap saja di tempat temanmu. Ini juga sudah malam, kau mau sampai rumah jam berapa, memangnya?'_

"EH!? Yang benar saja! A-Ayah, temanku itu bukan peremp—"

_**Tut... tut... tut...**_

"Haahh sial pulsaku habis! Bagaimana iniii!" Sakura menyentuh layar ponselnya berkali-kali mengecek sisa pulsanya. "Oh _shit_, benar-benar nol!" gadis itu menepuk dahinya menahan emosi atas mahalnya tarif lintas operator.

"Mau pakai punyaku?" Gaara menawarkan ponselnya. Sakura tanpa ba bi bu meraihnya dan buru-buru mengetik nomor ponsel sang ayah. Namun ketika jarinya nyaris menyentuh menu _'call'_, gadis itu termangu oleh prediksi pikirannya sendiri.

_'Tunggu dulu. Kalau Ayah tahu aku menginap di tempat Gaara, aku pasti tambah dimarahinya. Apa aku tidak usah bilang saja...? Yang penting 'kan aku tidak berbuat macam-macam. Sepertinya menginap memang pilihan bagus. Tapi, 'kan...'_ Sakura menimang-nimang pilihan sembari memperhatikan Gaara dari atas sampai bawah, _'bagaimanapun juga Gaara seorang pria. Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku tiba-tiba?'_

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat hubungi ayahmu." Pria beriris _jade_ itu risih juga dengan tatapan curiga Sakura.

"T-Tidak usah, _deh_. Ini." Ponsel hitam tersebut akhirnya kembali ke tangan empunya. "Aku menginap di tempatmu saja. Boleh, 'kan?"

Gaara terdiam dengan mata membelalak. Ini benar-benar _super_ untuk didengar telinganya, jauh lebih mengagetkan dibanding suara gemuruh langit yang tengah hujan. Sakura mau menginap semalam di apartemennya? Gadis itu pasti kehilangan kewarasan akibat diomeli ayahnya.

"Kau sudah gila, Sakura." Gaara menukas.

"Ayahku yang menyuruh! Lagipula, kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, 'kan?"

Tatapan Gaara berubah jengkel. Sungguh bodohnya Sakura berpikir demikian. Rei Gaara adalah orang yang kerap menjaganya saat bepergian, dianggap _bodyguard_ pun sudah biasa. Ia begitu protektif padanya, tidak mungkin ia tega menyakiti gadis yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatinya selama ini. Setidaknya, selagi Gaara belum berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya, _melindungi_ adalah hal yang paling bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis ini.

"Benar ayahmu yang menyuruh? Kau tidak sedang berbohong, 'kan?" telisik Gaara—masih percaya tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk cepat-cepat tanpa ragu meyakinkan Gaara. Lelaki itu menghela napas pasrah. "Kalau begitu tidak apa kehujanan sedikit. Ini," Gaara melempar jaketnya pada Sakura lalu menunggangi motornya yang terparkir. "paling hanya lima belas menit dari sini. Aku tahu jalan pintasnya."

"Eh?" Sakura bergeming memandangi jaket kulit hitam di tangannya. Hatinya sedikit berdebar dengan perlakuan khusus Gaara kali ini. Bukan soal diizinkan menginap di tempatnya, tapi ... _lima belas menit tanpa jaket itu. Bukankah ini berarti Gaara akan ... basah kuyup?_ "G-Gaara, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku juga tidak mau kau sakit karenaku." Tangan Sakura meremas jaket itu dengan enggan.

Gaara tak mau menjawab. Ia menyembunyikan wajah tak acuh di balik helm merahnya lalu menyalakan mesin kendaraan.

"Ayo naik."

.

.

#####

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, Sakura amat diliputi rasa bersalah pada pemuda di depannya. Ia terus memeluk tubuh Gaara berharap terhindar dari rasa dingin—meski jelas itu mustahil. Pakaian Gaara sudah basah menyerap air hujan terus-menerus, celananya juga tak bernasib lebih baik, Sakura makin tak enak hati dua ratus persen padanya.

Di sisi lain, Gaara tahu Sakura pastilah merasa dirinya gadis yang merepotkan. _Yeah_, itu memang tak disangkalnya, _sih_. Semua gadis pasti punya sisi merepotkan. Tetapi Gaara terlanjur menyayangi gadis ini seperti apa pun sifatnya. Demi Cupid yang sedang merangkai suasana romantis lewat hujan, malam ini benar-benar di luar bayangan Gaara jika Sakura benar menginap di apartemennya. Mungkinkah ... ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan? Gaara berpikir keras selama konsentrasi mengemudinya.

"Sakura, kau kedinginan?" Dirasakannya kepala Sakura menggeleng dalam sandarannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa peluk aku yang erat, kalau dingin."

Desiran hangat menyapu hati si tunggal Haruno hingga merambat ke seluruh wajahnya. Sial, jangan sampai debaran jantungnya ini terdengar oleh Gaara! Sakura sedikit-sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya namun berhasil dicekal oleh pemuda itu. Ia menggenggam jemari Sakura, pelan nan halus sampai Sakura bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya telapak tangan Gaara saat ini.

_'Gaara...'_

"Aku tidak memintamu melepas pegangan, bodoh."

Gaara memacu kecepatan kendaraan roda duanya menembus hujan lebat. Gerbang apartemen sederhananya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia telah berencana dalam otaknya, sesampai di apartemen nanti hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mandi air hangat. Dinginnya cuaca di luar benar-benar menyiksa paru-paru, untuk bernapas saja rasanya sudah amat menggigil. Ia pun tak yakin jika tubuhnya masih bisa sehat bugar besok pagi.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura melepas helmnya dan turun mengikuti langkah Gaara. Apartemen Gaara tidaklah mewah seperti di sinetron kebanyakan. Ini hanya tempat tinggal biasa seperti _flat _pada umumnya. Baru sekali ini Sakura mengunjungi tempat tinggal sahabatnya itu, tidak ada orang di sepanjang koridor selain mereka—ini sedikit membuat Gaara gugup. Semoga saja besok pagi tidak merebak gosip aneh-aneh di sekitar penghuni apartemen.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Masuklah,"

Pintu terbuka, lampu menyala otomatis, pemandangan apartemen minimalis Gaara telah berhasil membuat pemiliknya tegang sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa gadis untuk menginap, Gaara dengan lihai mengendalikan ekspresi datarnya agar tak terlihat canggung oleh Sakura. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri." ucapnya seraya menaruh kunci motor di atas meja. Ia menyalakan pemanas ruangan sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu. Mau ikut, hm?"

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

Sedikit tawa usil, Gaara menutup pintu kamar mandi dan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Selagi menikmati hangatnya likuid yang ditaburkan _shower _di atas, pria itu mendengar Sakura menyalakan televisi agak keras. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berusaha membunuh rasa gugupnya sendiri di tempat asing.

Sementara Gaara, ia pun tak kalah gugup. Ia juga lelaki biasa yang tak bisa terus-terusan menahan debaran perasaan, bohong kalau ia tak menginginkan Sakura berada di dekatnya malam ini. Ingin rasanya Gaara mengucap lisan sarat kasih sayang, memeluk dan mencium gadis itu di kamarnya—seperti di mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Tapi ... Gaara lebih dulu tertawa mengingat kekuatan _horror_ tinju Sakura sangat _guaranted._

_'Gila sekali tertawa-tawa sendiri di kamar mandi.'_ Gaara buru-buru menyudahi kegiatannya dan keluar berganti baju. Tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang berbalut baju hangat. "Kau mau mandi juga? Pakai bajuku saja untuk tidur." Gaara menawarkan. Ia bisa melihat pundak Sakura sedikit menegang sebelum menjawab perkataannya.

"Nggg ... iya, baiklah." Sakura menelan ludahnya membayangkan hal yang tak pernah dilaluinya dengan lelaki lain. Bahkan saat dulu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menginjak apartemen Sasuke apalagi numpang mandi malam hari begini. Dan lagi, memakai baju Gaara untuk tidur? Oh _no!_ Ia sudah dapat membayangkan betapa kebesarannya ukuran baju Gaara di tubuhnya. Mau tak mau ia harus memakainya nanti.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura tak langsung mengucurkan air _shower_ seperti halnya yang Gaara lakukan. Gadis itu meneliti dulu setiap produk mandi yang dipakai Gaara. Mulai dari warna sikat gigi, jenis pasta gigi, serta pilihan aroma sabun dan _shampoo_. Sakura menilai Gaara bukanlah tipikal yang asal-asalan memilih merek perlengkapan mandi.

"Ternyata dia pakai _shampoo_ ini, pantas saja rambutnya selalu wangi." Ia tersenyum di depan cermin sana membayangkan rambut merah Gaara yang selalu tampak menawan. Sakura membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar mandi dan ganti baju dalam kamar mandi. Kali ini ia mengutuk Gaara karena sudah meminjamkannya celana _boxer_ bermotif babi hijau muda, Sakura benar-benar benci warna itu sejak kecil, Gaara pasti sengaja melakukannya!

"Lama sekali mandinya." komentar Gaara begitu Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa melihat Sakura yang tenggelam dalam balutan kaus kebesarannya, tubuhnya jadi terlihat semakin pendek saja. Belum lagi celana _boxer _pendek hijau muda itu, Gaara berani bertaruh dalam hati jika Sakura tidak ikhlas memakai celananya. Laki-laki itu terus bergaya sok _stay cool_ dengan laptop di mejanya. "Kau mau tidur di sini atau di ruang tamu?"

"Hah?" gadis itu tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Gaara. Sepenglihatannya tadi di ruang tamu hanya ada sofa kecil, bukan kasur ataupun tempat tidur. Lalu... "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh tidur di sini? Tidak adakah pilihan kamar lain?"

"Apartemenku hanya satu kamar."

_Upsss…._

"Ah? S-Satu kamar?" Sakura menggulung rambut ke balik telinganya dengan wajah bersemu merah, digaruk-garuknya tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. "Mmm baiklah, aku tidur di ruang tamu saja—eh? Gaara, kau mau ke mana?"

Gaara melengos pergi keluar kamar membawa laptopnya. Tak lama pria itu kembali untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut tidur. "Kau tidur di sini saja. Aku tidak apa-apa di ruang tamu." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu, tak sempat ia lihat Sakura mengukir senyum penuh arti padanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hah ... aku tidur di sini." Gaara memandang sofa ruang tamu tanpa minat. Jujur saja, ia belum mau tidur jam segini, ini masih terlalu siang bagi matanya. Tak ayal laptop pun menjadi satu-satunya pelarian rasa bosan malam ini. Satu jam Gaara habiskan hanya dengan bermain _game_ sendirian, sesekali ia juga akan mengganti _channel_ televisi meski sama sekali tak ditontonnya.

Masih juga tak bisa mengantuk, dua jam ke depan mata Gaara masih sangat _on_. Entah itu karena kopi panas yang menyegarkan alam sadar atau karena kegelisahan hatinya sendiri yang risau. Ia pun bermaksud melihat keadaan Sakura di kamar, perasaannya mengatakan gadis itu juga belum tidur entah karena apa. Dan asumsinya terbukti nyata, tatkala Gaara membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Sakura sedang memainkan ponselnya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak tidur?" Gaara mendudukkan diri di kasurnya mendampingi Sakura.

"Belum ngantuk, hehe." Sakura menjawab dengan cengiran yang masih tertuju ke layar ponsel.

"Sedang berceloteh di sosial media dengan Karin?" tebak Gaara asal, "Atau ... sedang melihat-lihat profil Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak melihat profilnya sama sekali, ya! Aku sedang—**HEI!** Kembalikan!" Tanpa izin, Gaara menyambar ponsel Sakura dan melihat apa yang tertulis di layar _gadget_ tersebut. "Gaara-_kuuuun_ kembalikaan~" rajuk Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Layar ponsel _pink_ Sakura menampilkan sebuah postingan pada akun sosial media. Gaara membaca salah satu komentar di sana, ada yang mengucapkan nama 'Sasuke' saja Gaara langsung mendenguskan tawanya refleks. "Kau masih saja membahas soal dirinya dengan teman-temanmu. Lalu, bagaimana kabar Sasuke sekarang?" Gaara lanjut membaca komentar postingan tersebut satu-persatu.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut-ikutan membicarakan Sasuke? Tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih menarik?"

"Bagiku dia topik yang menarik. Lebih menarik lagi kalau kau yang bicara." Gaara mengulum tawanya sendiri. Melihat Sakura _ngambek_ karenanya adalah hal yang sangat lucu.

Haruno Sakura terdiam dan menghempas punggungnya ke kasur empuk Gaara. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalaupun ia membahasnya seperti sekarang, bukan berarti gadis itu masih ingin peduli padanya. Posisi Sasuke di hatinya bukan lagi seseorang yang spesial seperti dulu. Pria itu hanyalah serpihan masa lalu yang terlampau pahit untuknya. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin menganggap segala kenangannya dengan Sasuke tidak pernah ada. Ia tidak pernah membenci Sasuke, ia hanya ingin melupakannya dan memulai kisah baru dengan orang lain yang lebih menyayanginya seperti Gaara.

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke_-kun_. Sekalipun jika akhirnya dia menjadi milik orang lain, aku hanya berharap ... dia bisa bahagia." pungkasnya kontan, sedangkan Gaara masih sibuk men-_scroll_ layar ponsel Sakura ke atas.

"Kau meng-_update_ sesuatu tentang diriku?" lelaki bersurai merah itu terkejut membaca _timeline_ Twitter Sakura. Dahinya berkerut melihat beberapa _tweet_ Sakura tentang dirinya yang dianggap terlalu berlebihan. Menu _delete_ pun menjadi sasaran jari Gaara dalam sekejab, ia menghapus satu-persatu _tweet_ tidak penting tadi. "Sudah kubilang, tidak usah terlalu sesumbar pada orang lain. Atau jangan-jangan, kau terlalu senang hari ini sampai tak tahan untuk menulis sesuatu supaya dunia tahu kegiatanmu?" Gaara tersenyum miring. Tebakannya tepat sasaran kala gurat wajah Sakura berubah masam.

"Berisik! Suka-suka aku mau menulis apa!" Sakura merebut kembali ponselnya dan berbalik memunggungi Gaara. "Aku mau tidur, sudah sana keluar!" Gadis itu menggerutu dalam hati, memangnya salah apa kalau merasa senang sedikit saja? Toh nyatanya ia memang bahagia menghabiskan hari ini bersama Gaara, salahkah jika mengutarakan itu pada dunia? _Gaara no baka!_

Belum sempat berpikir lebih banyak, Sakura dibuat melotot atas aksi Gaara yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Hei ... ada apa ini? Sakura ingin menolak, tapi hatinya begitu terasa hangat_,_ _hangat sekali_. Dada Gaara yang bidang sanggup menutup seluruh area punggung Sakura yang kurus. Sakura berkali-kali berusaha melepas diri namun lingkaran lengan pria itu juga menguncinya. Untunglah Gaara tak bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sakura sekarang ini. "G-Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan ... aku kan sudah bilang—"

"—mau tidur?" sambung Gaara, "Jangan marah. Kau juga sering memelukku seperti ini."

"Itu kan di motor! Kalau kau tidak ngebut juga aku tidak akan mau memelukmu segala!"

"Benarkah? Jadi kita harus naik motor dulu baru aku bisa memelukmu?" Gaara terkekeh ringan lalu berbisik halus, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu sekarang. Kuharap kau mau mendengarnya baik-baik, jangan tidur dulu." Gaara mengusap jemari-jemari Sakura dalam genggaman tangannya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik, jantung kedua insan ini saling berdetak cepat. Gaara yang gugup setengah mati, dan Sakura yang berharap-harap cemas, keduanya tak memiliki alasan untuk relaks dalam posisi serapat ini. Merasakan ritme hembusan nafas Gaara di telinga saja sudah membuat Sakura lemas sekaligus pasrah. Ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar Gaara tak bicara yang aneh-aneh dan meledakkan jantungnya.

"Aku..."

_**Drrrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**_

Kantung celana Gaara bergetar membuyarkan suasana. Pria itu batal melanjutkan ucapan demi melihat siapa pengganggu momen romantisnya. Langsung saja Sakura menyambar paksa ponsel Gaara. Ada sebuah pesan teks, rupanya.

"Boleh kubuka?" Sakura meminta izin dengan nada manis. Ia bisa merasakan Gaara mengangguk kecil di atas pundak kurusnya. "Hmm ... dari Ino. Siapa itu Ino? Teman atau _teman?"_

Gaara merapatkan pelukannya lagi. Tawa kecilnya sukses meniup helai anak rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Kau cemburu?"

"Sedikit." Seutas senyum getir menghiasi wajah Sakura. "Kenapa, ya ... aku tidak suka melihatmu berkomunikasi dengan wanita lain, walau sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk keberatan. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi..."

Sakura membalik badannya menghadapi tubuh Gaara, ia tak bisa menahan ekspresi sedih kala _emerald_-nya terjerat pesona iris _jade_ Gaara yang membius relung hati. Laki-laki ini, telah berhasil menyita perasaan Sakura selama beberapa bulan terakhir, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berani mengungkapkan dengan pasti. Kendati awal hubungannya hanya sekedar pertemanan, keduanya terus mencoba membatasi diri dengan kata _'teman'_ dan menyangkal keberadaan cinta di tengah-tengahnya—namun mereka gagal, karena cinta itu berkembang tanpa pernah disadari siapa pun.

"...rasanya sakit, Gaara. Aku takut suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku seperti Sasuke dan berpaling pada yang lain. Aku tidak mau." Tangan mungilnya lalu membelai pipi pria bertato _Ai_ itu. Sakura menatap wajah Gaara lebih intens. Berusaha mencari suatu jawaban dalam manik teduh Gaara. "Mungkinkah, aku menyukaimu...?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara mengklaim bibir ranum Sakura dan merengkuh tubuhnya lebih erat. Sakura sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya balas mencium bibir Gaara dengan tenang. Ia menggeliat kala tangan besar Gaara menyusup ke dalam pakaian dan membelai punggung halusnya. "Ngh... Gaara..."

Gadis itu dibuat terlena oleh sensasi _aneh_ yang diberikan lelaki di hadapannya. Ciuman Gaara yang mulai menuntut, membuat Sakura meremas pakaian pria itu dan semakin tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu. Suasana kamar Gaara yang semula hening dengan lampu tidur remang-remang berubah menjadi panas dan menggairahkan. Hanya terdengar suara hujan di luar jendela beserta bunyi kecupan manis yang mengudara. Tak ada yang tak menikmati setiap detik malam ini.

Baik Gaara maupun Sakura, keduanya tak tahu sudah menghabiskan berapa menit untuk bermesraan seperti ini, hingga akhirnya Sakura lebih dulu menyerah demi meraup oksigen. Ia menyembunyikan wajah malu-malunya pada dada bidang Gaara yang tertutup _sweater_ kelabu. Ia bisa mendengar betapa cepatnya detak jantung Gaara saat itu, sama sepertinya. "Gaara, aku men—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

_**Deg!**_

Sakura menahan air mata penuh haru dalam pelukan Gaara. Ia tercengang, debar jantungnya meningkat lebih keras dua kali lipat mendengar kalimat yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Gaara pun kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Sayang, aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya selama ini. Kupikir kau hanya ingin menjadi temanku. Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu terus-terusan."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, _baka!"_ Sakura memukul dada Gaara pelan. Meski hati sedang berbunga-bunga, sifat _tsundere_-nya tidak pernah luntur dan Gaara selalu menyukainya. Baginya itu adalah sisi unik dari gadis satu ini. "Sejak kapan, Gaara? Aku ingin tahu."

Gaara berpikir sejenak mencoba mengingat. "Hn ... sejak aku bertanya padamu, apakah seorang sahabat bisa menjadi kekasih suatu hari nanti? Waktu itu kau jawab tidak mungkin. Tapi sekarang, apa jawabanmu sudah berubah?" Gaara mengusap pipi merona Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Paras gadisnya yang menahan malu itu benar-benar menggemaskan untuk dilihat.

"Jangan menggodaku ... aku malu." Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menutup muka dengan guling. Hatinya sungguh berteriak senang sampai tak sanggup lagi membalas semua ucapan manis Gaara. Sakura harus berterima kasih karena kebijakan ayahnya lah ia dapat melewati malam indah ini bersama Gaara.

_"Oyasumi_. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku." Gaara bangun dari posisinya untuk mengecup ubun-ubun merah muda Sakura sebelum pergi keluar menuju ruang tamu. Hatinya terasa sangat lega dan puas. Akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Sekarang ia dipastikan dapat tidur dengan nyenyak hingga pagi menjemput. _"Aishiteru, Sakura..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"A perfect relationship is when you fight like a married couple, talk like bestfriends, flirt like first love, and protect each other like siblings. It's meant to be." — Tyga_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Fic dengan pair GaaSaku perdanaku xD terima kasih buat yg sudah baca. Hope you guys like it. Rencananya sih Gaara jadi filter utama dan aku gak mau bawa-bawa karakter Sasuke karena (pengennya) fic ini pure romance GaaSaku. Tapii ... yayaya begitulah aku #plak masih belajar mencintai karakter Gaara dan move on dari Sasuke, semoga gak melenceng dari imejnya deh fufufu.

Sampai jumpa lagi di karyaku berikutnya :) dan selamat tahun baru 2014 Aya ucapkan untuk kalian semua, yeeeeey! *tiup terompet*

**.**

Review?


End file.
